real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Easy Road To Victory
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Egypt. Summary Osiris Back at camp, Candice feels very lonely. She has Kiki, Piper, Brooke and Honey M. against her, Stephen is somewhat neutral and Joseph is just playing as the Godfather. Candice knows that she has to step up her game by either winning lots of immunity challenges or bonding with these people. Candice decides to join Brooke, Kiki and Honey M. on their girls-talk. As Candice joins, Honey M. acts very fake and acts like she's happy to have Candice her while making eye rolls towards Brooke. After a genuine conversation, Candice leaves again. Honey M. says that "the b*tch needs to leave them alone". Kiki wonders why Honey M. was nice to Candice, making Honey M. laugh. Joseph and Stephen are sitting in the shelter. As Candice passes them, Joseph says that she's the lonely bird in the game and that she should be kept in the game. Stephen is confused and says that Kiki, Honey M. and Brooke are their allies. Joseph says that they're just their pawns and that they will go down one by one. Stephen is shocked. Challenge + Twist The final seven arrive at the challenge area what turns out to be a giant bingo game. Jeff announces that today, the players will play in a life bingo game. Since this is the last day to give out rewards and punishments, the last items are up for grabs in this challenge. They are all hidden in one the seven chests. Since there are only two punishments and two rewards left, the other three chests contain individual immunity, nothing and... nothing. The players will play for each a chest and if they get a bingo, they will win one of the chests. Survivors ready? GO! The players each stand in a giant bingo card. If they get a number on their card that gets called by Jeff, they can cross it with a giant pencil. The game starts and soon enough, Joseph gets a bingo. Joseph chooses Chest 04, which contains the Sit-Out punishment. Next challenge, Joseph isn't eligible to compete in the immunity challenge. Joseph feels terrible. Kiki is next to have bingo. She chooses Chest 06, which contains nothing. Kiki fails to get something and sits down, physically bummed. Honey M. then gets bingo and chooses Chest 01. That chest contains individual immunity. Honey M. wins immunity! Next up, Candice gets bingo. She chooses Chest 03. Jeff announces that there is a secret item in that chest which will be kept a secret. Brooke then wins and chooses Chest 05. Jeff announces that Brooke got herself the Isolation punishment. Brooke will be send to a different island until after tribal council. This means she is safe but it also means she won't vote and will be out of the loop. Honey M. rolls her eyes while Joseph grins. Piper is next with bingo and chooses Chest 07. Sadly for her, she receives nothing. Finally, Stephen is left and gets Chest 02 which contains a secret item as well. Everyone returns to the tribe while Brooke leaves to Exile. Osiris Joseph, Candice, Honey M., Kiki, Piper and Stephen arrive at camp. As Honey M. looks at Candice while sitting next to Kiki, she says it's time to eliminate her. Stephen then heads to Kiki and says to come with her. Honey M. stays. As the two walk, Stephen tells Kiki what Joseph has told him. Kiki frowns since Joseph has always treated her right. As Kiki leaves, Stephen grabs his secret prize which is in fact a vote controller. He might use it tonight but it might be smarter to leave it right now. First Candice should go home. Kiki heads to Joseph and tells what Stephen told her. Joseph acts like he doesn't know about anything. He knows that Stephen has a special item and that it might cause some drama. Kiki nods her head and agrees on taking out Stephen this round. Joseph works his way to Piper, knowing she will listen to him. At the beach, Candice is laying in the sun. She looks around her and sees nobody walking around. She quickly grabs her prize and notices that she has found the one and only hidden immunity idol. She is so excited and puts it in her bra. Joseph then arrives and tells her that he's planning on blindsiding Stephen tonight. He wants to have her in this game since he respects her. Candice frowns, she doesn't trust Joseph at all. However, she does have the idol and can play it at any time. Joseph makes a confessional, saying that as long as Candice stays, he won't go home. However, Stephen is up to something and since he has a secret item, he has to be prepared. He got Stephen to vote for Candice so everything should go right... Tribal Council The players arrive at tribal council, followed by Janice and Logan who smile at Candice. Jeff asks Honey M. how it feels to have won immunity. Honey M. is super excited to have won immunity and says she will use it rightfully. The players vote. Stephen looks at his bag and decides to not play his vote controller. Candice decides to not play her idol. If she goes home, then let it be. But she needs it for later. Jeff returns and reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . . Candice . . . . Stephen . . . . Candice (Janice and Logan roll their eyes while Candice looks around her) . . . . Stephen 2 votes Stephen, 2 votes Candice . . . . . . . . Stephen (Stephen starts to freak out, saying "WHAT" out loud) . . . . . . . . 8th person voted out of Survivor: Egypt and the third member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Stephen! (4-2) Stephen shakes his head, feeling betrayed big time. Honey M. looks very pissed while Candice smiles. Stephen then says that Kiki is stupid for believing Joseph and that he is evil. Joseph frowns and tells him to stay classy. Stephen grabs his torch angrily and gets it snuffed. Votes Joseph voted Stephen: "You have been very useful to my game, but the moment you gained power and started to throw me under the bus - it began your downfall. This really is the easy road to victory." Candice voted Stephen: "I know you're writing my name down, but honestly I would have loved to vote out Honey M. She's such a hag. Anyways, if everything's going like how we planned, you are going home and not me!" Kiki voted Stephen: "First Ali... now you... I don't know what to believe anymore. Why'd you throw Joseph under the bus? Are you in love with Brooke?!" Piper voted Stephen: "You gotta love Joseph." Stephen voted Candice: "Best female player ever. After Luna, of course. And Xanthea. And Hannah. And... uhm... yea." Honey M. voted Candice: "FINALLY, YOU HAD ENOUGH LUCK. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE. AMERICA, WHY ARE YOU LOVING THIS FAKE-BLONDE ANNOYING HYPOCRITICAL WH*ORE?!" Final Words "Joseph has been playing us all. Since day one. All he did was digging, ratting stuff out to everyone. I mean yeah I'm salty. I'm pissed. I'm feeling like a total loser for letting this happen. But, he is... phenomenal." - Stephen, 7th Place